El Error de los Prefectos OneShot Hot Serie
by Crystal.Nightmare
Summary: Draco es castigado por llegar tarde a clase. Tras las burlas que Hermione le hace, ella también cae. El ni se imaginaría que lo que ella le tenía planeado nunca lo olvidaría... Pasate por Mas Errores, la saga de el Error... Muy Pronto, Mas...


**Hola!! soy caro, y esta es el primer fic que publico... espero que les guste, es medio pornish, jaja, pero weno xD**

**Gracias por leer, besos para todos**

**

* * *

**

**El error de los Prefectos**

- ¡Diablos, diablos, **DIABLOS**!- miró su reloj-. No otra vez, por favor...

Paró frente a un aula y entró haciendo esfuerzos para respirar. Un salón lleno de estudiantes volteó para mirar a un rubio y agitado muchacho parado en el marco de la puerta del aula.

- Profesora... –dijo jadeando- yo...

- Vaya, Señor Malfoy... ¿A qué se debe el honor de su presencia?

La profesora McGonagall lo miraba desde sus anteojos cuadrados, parada frente al pizarrón, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Se sentó en su escritorio y lo observó con sus felinos ojos.

- Yo... yo tuve que... tuve que ir a hablar... con el pro... con el Profesor Snape... –dijo el chico intentando recuperar el aliento mientras gotas de transpiración se desprendían de su frente- el...

- Tome asiento, Señor Malfoy-dijo severamente la subdirectora de Hogwarts mientras se inclinaba sobre un trozo de pergamino y escribía en él-. Son veinte puntos menos para Slytherin y un castigo el viernes por la noche.

Draco recibió el pedazo de pergamino en el que la profesora había garabateado: "Viernes en la noche, Castigo de la Profesora McGonagall". La miró con ojos desorbitados.

- ¿QUÉ?- profirió en un grito mientras miraba amenazadoramente a la Profesora.- ¡Fueron solo diez minutos!

La profesora se incorporó mirando a Malfoy despectivamente. Volteó y comenzó a escribir en el pizarrón.

- Son dos puntos menos por su descaro y dos puntos menos por cada minuto que siga estorbando en mi clase - volteó y lo miró por el puente de sus anteojos-. ¿Algo más?

El muchacho la fulminó con la mirada y negó suavemente con la cabeza mientras apretaba sus puños peligrosamente.

- Muy bien, a su asiento.

Draco Malfoy caminó furioso hasta uno de los asientos traseros del aula. Tiró sus libros sobre el pupitre y se sentó con violencia. Pasó una mano por su rubia cabellera echando los rebeldes mechones que resbalaban por su frente hacia atrás. Suspiró y golpeó la mesa con el puño.

- ¡Maldición! –¿justo hoy tenía que haberse dormido?- maldición...

- ¡Felicitaciones, huroncito! –dijo una voz cerca de su espalda-. Debe ser un nuevo record. El primer día de clases luego de las vacaciones navideñas y llegas tarde- varias risas le siguieron al comentario.

- Nadie pidió tu maldita opinión -dijo en un susurro volteando-, asquerosa sangre impura... –sus gélidos ojos se fijaron en un par castaño dos asientos detrás del suyo. La niña sonrió animada junto a dos chicos a sus costados.

-¿Acaso te levantaste con la patita equivocada?- dijo ella descaradamente mientras el pelirrojo que se encontraba a su lado la abrazaba por los hombros y reía.- no es forma de hablarle a un premio anual, Huroncito. O peor aún –sus labios se curvaron en una maligna sonrisa- podrías acabar perdiendo demasiados puntos de tu querida casa, asquerosa viborita.

- ¿Señor Malfoy, Señorita Granger? -La voz de la Profesora cruzó la sala y les llamó la atención, mas Draco no apartó sus ojos de la niña- ¿Podrían decirme cuál es el hechizo para transformar un ser humano en un objeto inanimado?

- _"Formocorpus nóvile"_ -la voz del muchacho se elevó en el aula sin apartar los ojos de Hermione.

- Co-correcto, Señor Malfoy –dijo la profesora algo sorprendida acomodando sus cuadradas gafas. Dirigió la mirada a su alumna predilecta y le preguntó- Señorita Granger¿De qué tipo de transformación inanimada hablaba hace segundos?

Hermione movió los labios sin pronunciar palabra y los de Draco se curvaron en una maliciosa sonrisa.

- Error, Granger –el muchacho la miraba como si fuera una serpiente a punto de atacar a su presa-. La respuesta es vegetal inanimada, como una flor de Lirio, a insectos, como babosas carnívoras. La pregunta que yo respondí –y no pudo evitar salpicar de veneno a la niña al lanzar una fría risa entre dientes-, fue solo una curva...

- Exacto, Señor Malfoy –dijo la Profesora McGonagall totalmente anonadada. A continuación volvió sus ojos al pizarrón y volvió a escribir- Señorita Granger, la verdad, de usted me sorprende. Como Premio Anual debería dar el ejemplo –volteó- Castigada.

La muchacha miró con sorpresa a su Profesora. Abrió la boca para argumentar, pero la cerró de inmediato al ver la mirada de descepción que esta le dirigía. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pupitre y dirigió una mirada de odio a Malfoy, quien sonreía como si fuera su cumpleaños. Enterró la cabeza entre sus brazos.

- El viernes a las nueve, ambos en mi despacho. Sean puntuales

- QUE HORROR¿cómo se supone que los trofeos estén limpios, si son pulidos por manos podridas de una Sangre Impura?

Draco observaba como Hermione pulía trofeos mientras se recostaba contra una de las frías paredes de la sala de Premios y Menciones.

- Apresúrate, Granger, quiero largarme lo antes posible de aquí.

- No pienso pulir todos los trofeos por ti, vil serpiente¿por qué no haces tu trabajo sucio solo?

- ¿Y rebajarme a limpiar como un simple muggle¿Ensuciar mis puras manos con tus putrefactos rastros? –su risa fuerte y estridente retumbó en el vacío salón- no te confundas, Granger...

- Cállate, Malfoy, no quiero oír tu asquerosa voz.

Draco apuntó a la nuca de la chica con su varita.

- No te atrevas a faltarme el respeto, mugrosa. No me llegas ni a los talones.

Hermione volteó y rió con frialdad ante la varita de Draco.

- ¿Crees que podrás conmigo, Huroncito? –volvió a reír-. Por favor, no juegues...

-"_SECTUM._.."

-"_EXPELLIARMUS_"

La varita de Draco voló por los aires y cayó en la mano de Hermione. Ella sonrió mientras veía a Draco retroceder sus pasos por la presión de la varita que la niña había sacado en una milésima de segundo hacía en su garganta.

- Relájate, Huroncito- le dijo mientras bajaba la varita y la guardaba en su bolsillo junto con la del muchacho-. No por nada soy Premio Anual...

Draco maldijo por lo bajo ante la sonrisa de Hermione. Ella se volteó desperezándose mientras se quitaba la capa y se sentaba en el piso quitándose los zapatos y las medias.

- Me aburro –dijo mientras sacaba un mazo de cartas del bolsillo de su capa y la tiraba a su lado. Draco pudo ver su varita bajo la capa, y maldijo una vez más. Hermione lo miró- ¿Juegas? –preguntó mientras movía la mano en la que llevaba las cartas. Draco la miró con odio reflejado en sus grises ojos.

- Si ganas, te devuelvo tu varita- dijo ella en un tono divertido.

- ¿Y si no?

- ¿Qué? No me digas que tienes miedo...

- No me provoques, pequeña sangre impura; responde.

Hermione miró en los Ojos del muchacho y una fina sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

- Cumples mis deseos...

Draco frunció el entrecejo. ¿A qué estaba jugando la pequeña mugrosa?

- ¿QUÉ deseos?

- ¿Juegas o no?

El chico la imitó quitándose el calzado y tomó lugar en el piso.

- Reparte.

La chica repartió las cartas.

- ¿Que apuestas? –preguntó mientras levantaba sus cartas

- ¿A qué te refieres? –dijo él mientras entornaba sus ojos peligrosamente-. Quiero mi varita.

- ¡Oh, por favor, Huroncito¿Acaso debo enseñarte a jugar? –ella le dirigió una sonrisa y acomodó sus cartas-. Son once manos son cinco de once manos ganadas para llegar a la final... se apuesta por rondas- miró a los grises ojos del muchacho mordiéndose los labios-. Quiero tu camisa.

- ¿Qué? Estas demente, quiero mi varita

- Bien, tu varita por la camisa. Juega.

Draco movió sus cartas mientras pensaba en todas y cada una de las formas de matarla con sus propias manos. Ella lo miraba mientras se mordía el labio.

- Hecho, gané –dijo mientras mostraba una indiscutida mano ganadora. Sonrió con malicia y continuó-. Tu camisa... por favor...

- Estas desquiciada.

-una apuesta es una apuesta- dijo haciéndose la inocente-. Pero no tengo problema si en vez de la camisa me das los pantalones...

El chico se quitó la camisa a regañadientes, revelando su trabajado y cetrino cuerpo. Hermione no pudo evitar pasar su lengua por sus rojos labios.

- ¿A qué juegas, mugrosa?- dijo mirando su gesto mientras una orgullosa sonrisa se escurría por sus finos labios.

- Veo que empiezas a relajarte –sonrió ella levantando un poco su falda mientras repartía- ¿Qué quieres?

Draco sonrió maliciosamente mientras alzaba sus cartas

- Tu ropa interior.

- Una prenda por vez, Huroncito –dijo ella mientras su falda se subía un poco mas y levantaba una ceja-, sino la diversión se acaba demasiado rápido.

- Bien –él echó al cuerpo de la chica con una fugaz mirada. Se detuvo en su falda levantada y su camisa desarreglada que brindaba un perfecto cuadro de su escote-. Tu camisa –y bajó sus cartas con una triunfante expresión.

- No lo creo -contestó ella imitándolo mientras repetía su suerte de la mano anterior-. Tus pantalones.

La sonrisa de Malfoy se evaporó.

- Te daré mi corbata –dijo enojado mientras se la quitaba-. Fue trampa. Lo vi, pero te perdono.

Ella sonrió y sacó su varita escondida de bajo la manga.

- Veo que tienes buena vista, Huroncito –dijo mientras desprendía lentamente los botones de su camisa.

La mirada de Draco se perdió en las manos de la morena al rededor de su escote. La miró y vio que ella no le quitaba un ojo de encima. Rió brevemente.

- Y tú buen gusto –dijo fríamente mientras se levantaba y caminaba lentamente hacia ella-. Veo que lo planeaste todo... Ya creía yo que era imposible que la mascota de la Profesora no le estuviera escuchando...

- Es que me aburro... –dijo con voz de niña buena mientras se incorporaba y tiraba su camisa a un lado, revelando así un sostén de encaje rojo- No hay "ricos chicos" en mi casa... Nadie cree en la frivolidad... Y además... –dijo pasando un dedo por el desnudo pecho del muchacho- Ron y Harry ya me tienen algo aburrida... –rió mientras desprendía los botones del pantalón de Draco- No me conformo siempre con lo mismo... Necesito cambios... "Cambios **DRA**sticos".

Él rió mientras se deshacía de la pollera de Hermione, dejando a la vista el conjunto de hilo dental. Sonrió.

- No te sabía tan perrita, Granger.

- Pues he crecido en el verano, Huroncito –dijo mientras retrocedía unos pasos y daba una vuelta para lucir su conjunto- no se si lo has notado.

Draco rió fríamente mientras tomaba a la muchacha de la cintura atrayéndola hacia él. Hermione puso ambas manos sobre el pecho de Draco y lamió sus fríos pectorales. El muchacho se estremeció y tocó cada palmo de sus atractivas curvas. La empujó contra una pared acorralándola entre ésta y él mismo. Mordió su cuello haciendo que suelte un gemido de placer.

- Eres tan repulsiva – le dijo al oído mientras mordía el lóbulo de su oreja. Ella rió ante el comentario del muchacho y clavó las uñas en su amplia espalda al sentir como se elevaba el calor que cautivaba su entrepierna.

Hermione empujó a Draco bruscamente, volteándole y dejándolo contra la pared.

- Mi turno –dijo mientras se arrodillaba ente él y se deshacía de la ropa que le quedaba al muchacho.

Lamió su pecho y bajó por la línea de su ombligo. Draco cerró los ojos extasiado, mientras su mano se perdía en el mar de la cabellera castaña.

- ¡Por Merlín¡Sin morder, Granger! –rió él al sentir los dientes de la muchacha- ¡Ya basta! –dijo levantándola y despojándola de los pequeños trapitos que la cubrían.

Volvió a acorralarla en la pared, y subió las piernas de la muchacha a sus caderas, penetrándola con violencia. Hermione se mordió el labio mientras sus uñas dejaban huellas por toda la espalde del chico.

Él la apretaba violentamente entre la pared y su cuerpo. Podía sentir su respiración agitada, y la de ella sobre su oreja, lanzando cada tanto un gemido que le invitaba a seguir con más deseo. Quiso hundir la nariz en su cuello, para aspirar ese aroma que sabía no olvidaría, pero ella tomó su rostro en sus manos y lo besó con pasión, casi con necesidad. Se sintió desprovisto de fuerza y solo la besó sin notar que ella cada vez apretaba mas su cuerpo con el de él usando sus piernas. Sus lenguas se chocaron encendiendo un fuego que se había prendido hace ya mucho, no tenían idea ya hace cuanto se deseaban. Su lengua recorrió la boca de la niña, ya no tan niña, solo despegándose de ella para que ella pudiese ahogar en gemidos.

- ¡Merlín! –gritó ella jadeando ante el último movimiento del muchacho que la volvía a dejar en el piso. Aferró sus manos a la rubia cabellera, ahora caída y desordenada que se esparcía delante de una mirada que la penetraba. Sonrió- Creía que las serpientes llevaban sangre fría en sus venas.

El muchacho rió mientras mordía su cuello, para luego desahogarse en sus labios.

Volvió a tocar una gran mancha que había en el cuello de la chica y rió.

- Vaya, a tus amiguitos no les gustará esto para nada –y la miró mientras una mano la recorría entera- tampoco creo que le guste esta de aquí le dijo mientras besaba su escote con suavidad.

- No deberías preocuparte por mi –rió ella animada dándole un fugaz beso- Deberías ver tu espalda...

El muchacho levantó una mano y la pasó por su espalda. Cuando la miro, llevaba pequeños rastros de sangre sobre ella. Rió.

- Pansy va a matarme.

Volteó para buscar a la chica que se había escabullido de entre sus brazos, pero ella ya se hallaba vestida y con ambas varitas en la mano. Sacudió la suya y todos los trofeos brillaron segadoramente. Draco usó su mano para defender sus claros ojos del resplandor.

- Esto es tuyo –le dijo ella tirándole sus interiores. Luego, se volvió para marcharse.

- Aguarda –rió- mi ropa.

- Claro –dijo ella mientras se quitaba su camisa y la arrojaba a los pies de Draco, pero con sus vestimentas bien sujetas en sus manos.

- No tu camisa –dijo él empezando a perder la paciencia- mi ropa.

Ella rió y una fina y maliciosa sonrisa se expandió en sus labios.

- ESA es tu ropa... es la que te queda. Gané tu camisa y tus pantalones. Tú, mi camisa. Me los quedo.

Draco miró indignado a la muchacha.

- Tu, asquerosa... ¡Aguarda¡No te muevas!

Pero ya era tarde. Hermione se había escabullido por la puerta tirando la varita de Draco hacia atrás. Él la había agarrado en el aire y echado un conjuro hacia Hermione, pero ella cerraba la puerta por arte de Magia y reía del otro lado.

- Debes aprender –le dijo entre risas del otro lado de la puerta- que apuestas son apuestas.

Y Draco pudo escuchar como los pasos se alejaban y la risa se desvanecía poco a poco.

- ¡DEMONIOS! –maldijo mientras golpeaba la pared con el puño- demonios... –y derrotado resbaló por la pared hasta el piso.

- ¡Diablos, diablos, **DIABLOS**!-

- Tarde, Señor Malfoy – dijo la fría voz de Snape ante la agotada mirada de esos ojos gris tormentoso de su alumno predilecto. Sonrió- Castigado.

- Que lastima... ¿Verdad, Huroncito?

**FIN**


End file.
